The Better Days
by A Poet's Diary
Summary: Joy and Jerome both wanted the same thing: To find love that lasts. But what happens when Jerome's kids try to get him together with Joy, their house maid who is just like family? Rated T because what i say goes as the writer. Jeroy :D Future Fic :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**What Jerome wanted:**

All Jerome wanted was to be happy and in love. But with his 3 kids, Ana, 17, James, 15 and Marissa, 13, and just their tutor and housekeeper, Joy, he knew that would never happen. He did love his late wife, Mara, once, but she died because of the man she was having an affair with was drunk and driving. Jerome was rich, and lived in a mansion with Joy and his kids. Joy was family; always there when Jerome needed her.

**What Joy wanted: **

All Joy wanted was a person to love her. All of her relationships had ended badly. She knew that she loved Ana, James, and Marissa, and also Jerome, but nobody loved her. All of her real family lives in America, or died. She has practically no way to talk with them at all. She liked her job; it paid well and was a good job, being with the kids. But she was alone in the world. Always and forever.

What Ana, James, and Marissa all wanted:

All that the kids wanted was for both Jerome and Joy to be happy. But Ana had a plan to make BOTH of their wants come true: To get them to fall in love with each other. And so, the kids started their plan, taking baby steps. And by Christmas, they will be in love with each other and a happy family.

* * *

**Late July**

**Stage 1: The falling**

"Joy, can you help me catch Lucy please?" Said Marissa, referring to the family cat. "I caught her in the study with dad!" Joy sighed, knowing that she was going to have to clean some scratches later. But she loved the kids and Lucy, so she would do that. "Okay! But you will have to dust the mantle and DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Joy told Marissa. As she walked into study, carefully slipping through the door as to not let the cat out, Joy saw Jerome angrily grabbing at the cat, looking silly. "You should let me get her, Jerome, you should focus. You have your company to worry about, not some silly cat!" Joy said, laughing at Jerome's miserable attempt. "But I hired people to do everything for me, so all I do is sit around and get paid! And this cat is annoying me so I have to catch it!" Jerome stated plainly. Joy rolled her eyes and started to the cat, trying to keep it in a corner. "Well, then help me keep it in a corner!" So Jerome was behind her, reaching around to grab the cat. His arm brushed hers, and they both felt a little spark of electricity that they knew nobody else would ever feel. At that exact moment, Lucy ran between both of their legs, making Joy unbalanced, making her fall in to Jerome's already outreached arms. They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Joy looks away, gets up, starts blushing, and mumbles an excuse about dusting that she has to do. Both of them look back, and think: "What just happened to me?"

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first story, and thanks for reading!

Lauren (hearts)


	2. Chapter 2

**Middle of August**

**Stage 2: the dinner**

* * *

"Yes! Stage 1 worked so well!" The kids told themselves. They were so proud of themselves and Lucy for getting that done. But then, after that, the kids noticed that Joy and Jerome weren't talking to each other at all, and they noticed that Joy was always hiding in her room that day. She had told them she felt sick, but they didn't think that was it. "She was just fine yesterday, and so I think that she just needs a day." Ana told James and Marissa. "I'll go check. Be back in a sec."

When Ana got to Joy's room, she knocked quietly. She heard a faint "Come in" from Joy, and so she opened the door and went inside. Joy was lying on her bed with red eyes and tissues all around her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Ana questioned her.

"I got a call late last night, that one of my best friends from school, Patricia Williamson-Miller, was in a car crash, and her four year old daughter was killed. Patricia is in the hospital with minor injuries, but she has PTSD, and she won't take any meds that the people give her. Her husband, Eddie Miller, is with her constantly, and I have to visit her, but I don't want to ask for the time off." Joy explained.

Ana rolled her eyes. Omg.

"Oh please. Dad would totally let you off. Especially for this reason. Just tell him you need off to visit Patricia. Wait… Didn't you guys go to the same school? Doesn't he know Patricia, too?"

Joy's eyes widened. "He was one of Eddie's friends. Does he know? Can you ask him for me?"

Ana sighed. "I guess. I should probably tell him to call Eddie, too. Maybe we can all go to visit them…" Ana trailed off, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know, Ana. Just ask your father. I have to pack." Joy said as she was getting up and starting to pack.

Ana left the room, heading to her father, who was in the study. She poked her head in as she said "Hey, Dad? Did you hear about the Millers, and what happened to Patricia and her daughter?"

Jerome looked up from his laptop. "No, I did not. What happened?" He questioned his daughter.

"Apparently they were in a car crash, and their daughter died. Joy is packing to go see them." Ana explained.

"Well, better go and get packed, then. We are going on a trip." Jerome told his oldest daughter, getting up.

* * *

Thanks for all of the favorites and views, guys! Wow!

Lauren (hearts)


End file.
